


before darkness falls

by angelaxy



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-OT3, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Today she wasn’t in her best condition, and yet, Reira insisted on being here.For them, with them.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Vincent
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879402
Kudos: 3
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	before darkness falls

**Author's Note:**

> a deeper look of them before the actual timeline of the fic~  
> oh and she's still a human here :D  
> xoxo

_There was no wrong way to love._

_If you fall in love, then love with all of your heart._

In all the weeks of knowing the brothers, Reira did not expect herself to be involved this deep. To have her heart fluttered like butterflies in their presence. All the times they spent together, and all the smiles, laughter, even the banters they shared became her precious memories.

Reira was standing in the Art Gallery, watching Theo and Vincent doing the exhibition for Vincent’s paintings, and she was content waiting for them in one corner of the room. Not intending to bother them while they were working. Each time their gazes met — she smiled at Vincent, and he returned it with his angelic smile. But Theo was a different case, sometimes she gave him a scowl instead of a smile and if she was lucky, there would be a hint of a smile on Theo’s face.

Visiting their exhibitions had become her routine, she patiently hovered around the area, enjoying the sight of each painting, of Vincent’s extraordinary talent. Reira tried her best to be here after all of her chores in the mansion finished, grateful for Theo’s tip about the shortcut to the Art Gallery which saved a lot of her time from walking through the crowded streets.

Today she wasn’t in her best condition, and yet, Reira insisted on being here. _For them, with them_. However, her foolish attempt to appear healthy was a failure because then she felt the world swayed a litte, fortunately managed to support herself by leaning against the nearest wall.

Both Theo and Vincent noticed her on the verge of slumping down from across the room, they weaved their way through the crowds, approaching her.

“Reira? Are you alright?” Vincent hurried to step behind her and held her shoulders for support.

“Based on how pale she looks, she’s definitely not fine.” Theo stood in front of her, lifting up a hand to touch her forehead. “You have a fever, hondje.”

Concern filled Vincent’s voice, “You should’ve rested in the mansion instead of coming here.” 

“Do you think she would do that, broer?” Theo glared down to her, caught her chin. “Go home.”

“No, I can handle this. I’ll wait until it’s over.” _I just want to be here with you two_ , she wanted to say, but the words were stuck on the tip of her tongue, feeling lightheaded and burning with fever.

“See what I mean?” A scoff escaped Theo’s lips, he released her chin. “She can’t go home alone in this condition.” His face tensed and jaw clenched while the piercing blue eyes gazed at her, unable to hide his worry.

“I’ll carry her home.”

“No.” Theo looked to his brother, shaking his head as he did so. “This exhibition still needs you, it’s the last day, just as important as the first day.”

The last thing Reira wanted was to be a burden for them, and definitely not to ruin this exhibition. Glancing over her shoulder to look at Vincent, a smile formed her lips. “I’m okay, Vincent. I’ll sit down and rest, then once I feel better I’ll go home by myself.”

Theo was silent as he watched her, contemplating the situation. “I’ll find a chair for her to sit on.”

Vincent nodded. “Thanks, Theo.”

Yet, even in this weakened state she was still as stubborn as always. Reira attempted to steady herself from Vincent’s arms despite how comfortable it was to be there. “I can find a place to sit— “

“And what? If you faint, that will only cause a commotion in here.” After finishing the words, Theo returned to look at Vincent. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her.”

A nod, then Vincent whispered to Reira. “Just do what Theo tells you, we’ll feel responsible if something happens to you.”

Reira had no strength to refuse their suggestion, so she nodded weakly, still being held in Vincent’s arms.

“Next time, if you don’t feel good, no need to come to our exhibition.” Theo added, harsh, but both Vincent and Reira could read the meaning behind it.

All she could give him was a stubborn glare as he strode off to find a chair. Reira watched him walking through the crowd with fastened steps and she suddenly felt apologetic.

“Forgive Theo, he’s just worried.” Vincent muttered, smiling gently at her. “Can you really wait here for a few more hours? I can’t let you return home alone.”

“I can wait, I’m not that weak.” Reira forced a smile, even when her body was burning with fever, she didn’t regret coming here today. 

Then, she sneezed.

Vincent let out an amused chuckle, earning a stare from Reira as her nose began to turn red. He smiled, tightening his hold around her shoulders. “Sorry, you just sound cute — and look cute.”

Oh, she would never be able to argue, let alone get angry at someone so pure like Vincent. Even this embrace was only a show of concern and Vincent himself probably didn’t realize how it made her heart thundering aloud in her ears and sent her pulse racing. Still, she appreciated his kindness. Reira smiled sheepishly, wrapped in his embrace and his familiar scent; sun, paint and a certain scent that only belonged to Vincent.

Theo returned with a chair, told her to sit in the far corner of the room where it would be less crowded to give her space to breathe and rest, yet still within their sight. 

Once the exhibition was over, the brothers returned to her, supporting her to walk out of the art gallery. They stood in front of the entrance late in the evening, only a few people still roaming in the darkened street including them, illuminated by the street lamps. The wind was freezing, but the warmth that radiated from Vincent was quite soothing as he helped her to walk.

“You look awful, knabbeltje.” Theo commented, a slight amused smirk curved his mouth.

“Then find something not awful to look at.” Surprisingly, she still had some energy left to counter his insult and the edge of her lips pursed up a little.

Vincent simply smiled at them. “You won’t be able to walk all the way home, I’ll carry you.”

“No.” Theo interrupted him and stood right in front of her, turning around and offering his back. “Don’t bother yourself to carry this hondje home, you still have to paint tomorrow.”

At his words Reira sighed, knowing she hit her limit after waiting for hours but apparently her stubbornness won. “I can walk.” Swiftly stepping aside, she began to walk forward before swaying, almost falling down if not for Vincent’s sudden grip.

“Quit being stubborn.” Theo said with a stern voice and he repeated the offer, crouching a little, his back in front of her. Defeated, Reira climbed on his back, leaning helplessly against him.

“Theo might be harsh but he’s worried, too.” Vincent said as he walked beside Theo.

Reira wrapped her arms around Theo’s neck, sighing softly. “Sorry…” Perhaps lulled by the warmth of Theo’s back that instilled in her, she had fallen asleep not long after.

Theo and Vincent strolled through the streets, Reira on Theo’s back, feverish but strangely content in her sleep, her arms remained loosely around his neck.

“Is she really sleeping?” Theo asked his brother on their way home.

Vincent glanced at her with fondness, chuckling softly. “She is, and with that red nose, she’s really cute.”

Theo smiled a rare smile while stealing a glance to her sleeping face on top of his shoulder. “Like a sick puppy. This knabbeltje is too stubborn for her own goodness.”

“But you must have noticed that she always spare her time to come to our exhibition, even in this condition.” Vincent said solemnly, gaze hadn’t left her face.

“I noticed.” He replied shortly, focusing his gaze straight ahead.

They walked through the shortcut alley, too immersed in their own world to notice a pair of eyes in the shadows — watching, and only watching the three of them with dark intention.

Arriving safely in the mansion, they brought Reira directly to her room, Theo laid her down on the bed, Vincent tucking her in under the blanket.

“No..” Reira whined, managed to grab Theo’s hand before he let her go entirely. “I don’t want to be alone..” Her half-lidded eyes were pleading, insisting, her skin was feverish against Theo’s hand.

Vincent, however, quickly sat down by her side. “Reira…?” His palm pressed on her forehead. “Her fever is worsening, Theo.”

Theo abruptly released her hand, heading off to the door without hesitation. “I’ll ask Sebas for some cold water and cloth to help her fever, and medicine. Stay here with her.”

Reira looked at Vincent, cold sweat running down her face. “Vincent..”

“I won’t go anywhere, I’ll stay until you feel better.” He took her hand, and held it in his to reassure her.

After she gave him a weak nod, her eyes fluttered close while she endured the fever. Both of the brothers remained there to take care of her, watching her closely until her fever broke and she fell asleep — with all the efforts they wouldn't do to just anyone else.

Awakened in the morning and greeted by the soft sunlight, feverless, Reira found she wasn’t alone in her bed. Vincent laid beside her, on the opposite side Theo sat upright against the headboard, sleeping soundly. _They really did stay for me._ Watching them in contentment for some time, she smiled to herself but the moment disrupted by her sneezing, waking them up.

“Sorry for all the trouble.” Reira said sheepishly, glancing over to them in turn.

“You’ll pay for this later, hondje.” Theo said with a stern gaze in his face, but the relief was noticeable when the corner of his mouth formed a smirk.

Both grateful and embarrassed, Reira pulled up the blanket to hide her grin, hiding herself under Theo’s glare and Vincent’s relieved gaze. Theo pulled the blanket harshly to make her reveal her face, but before he gave her another harsh word, before Vincent warned his brother to not act so harshly to her..

“ _Thank you_.” The two words were spoken softly, a smile on her lips.

Sweet and sincere enough to stir both of their hearts.

None of them was aware of her impending fate.

The calm before the storm.


End file.
